This application is related to U.S. application titled, “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR AUTOMATICALLY FILLING PRESCRIPTIONS USING INTERCHANGEABLE PLATENS,” which was filed on Jun. 27, 2008, Ser. No. 12/163,575, and inventor Norman D. Knoth. Additionally, this application is related to U.S. application titled, “PILL DISPENSER WITH INTERCHANGEABLE PLATEN HAVING ELECTRONICALLY READABLE IDENTIFICATION,” which was filed on Jun. 27, 2008, Ser. No. 12/163,615. Additionally, this application is related to U.S. application titled, “PILL DISPENSER WITH CANISTERS HAVING ELECTRONICALLY READABLE IDENTIFICATION,” which was filed on Jun. 27, 2008, Ser. No. 12/163,653 and inventor Norman D. Knoth. Additionally, this application is related to U.S. application titled, “LOW-PROFILE X-Y TABLE,” which was filed on Jun. 27, 2008, Ser. No. 12/163,686, and inventor Norman D. Knoth.
This application is related to U.S. Pat. No. 7,225,597 titled “MACHINE TO AUTOMATE DISPENSING OF PILLS,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,099, titled “CASSETTE FOR DISPENSING PILLS,” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,426,814, titled “METHOD OF DISPENSING PILLS FROM A MOVABLE PLATEN”, all of which are incorporated by reference.